


Мы пепел и тьма

by ALLOOO_SANEK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLOOO_SANEK/pseuds/ALLOOO_SANEK
Summary: За спиной послышался шорох; тихий, моментный, растворившийся в гробовой тишине, словно шепот леса. Девушка резко повернулась к источнику звука. Среди стволов стоял Ви, как ни в чем не бывало: сухой, тихий и по холодному спокойный. Облокотившись на одно из деревьев, он глядел на нее чистым, пронзительным взглядом.— Не знаю, что ты сделал, но единственное, что я могу сказать… — Потупив взор на худом лице парня, она крутит в голове одну мысль, — Ты не человек, Ви.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> виталий гетеросексуал с моей суровой матильдой увидели свет!!!! а ведь все начиналось с простых зарисовок в твиттере.......
> 
> прости но я очень медленно работаю над этим дерьмом поэтому я хз когда глава

> _О роза, ты больна!_
> 
> _Во мраке ночи бурной_
> 
> _Разведал червь тайник_
> 
> _Любви твоей пурпурной._
> 
> _И он туда проник,_
> 
> _Незримый, ненасытный,_
> 
> _И жизнь твою сгубил_
> 
> _Своей любовью скрытной._
> 
> _У. Блэйк, "Больная Роза"._

Демоны повсюду, но самые сильные находятся внутри. Они прячутся, дожидаясь момента, когда станет совсем плохо, и выходят наружу, проявляя все свое могущество. И очерствевшая душа не способна исправить этих внутренних бесов, манипулирующих сознанием. Теряясь в догадках, мы пытаемся узнать, как вообще могли допустить проникновение отрицательных эмоций и мыслей в свои тела, но запутываемся еще больше. Безнадежно скрывая и подавляя эмоции, мы растим в себе настоящий ад, который рано или поздно вырвется в этот и без того алчный мир, и сожжет все, что так было дорого для нас. Не понимая, что тем самым человек идет на риск, он продолжает кормить своих демонов болью и страданиями. Матильда всегда позволяла эмоциям брать вверх. Она прекрасно знала, что если сдержится, то потом будет жалеть об этом всю свою жизнь. Она понимала, что демоны будут возводить костер внутри ее сердца и когда-нибудь пламя сожжет ее всю. Она никогда не сомневается или раскаивается в содеянном. Девушка уверена в себе всегда. Она не выставляет боль на показ. Да, Матильда вымещает чувства на людей, но что поделать, если такая натура? К тому же, кто кто говорил, что окружающие не грешники? Но в одном она все таки сомневалась.

Будучи охваченной яростью, внутри что-то с дикой силой двигало ей, сдавливая легкие. Тело охватывала дрожь, а руки, не слушаясь, хватались за нож. Голова отказывала работать, будто кто-то отключал ее щелчком пальцев. Юная леди много думала об этом _кто-то_ , но никогда не верила в подобную чушь. За ее спиной плелось не мало сплетней, слухов и мнений, но чаще всего она слышала про свою личность прозвище с заглавной буквы - _Дьявол_. Это весьма странно, и от подобных высказываний от девушки можно было услышать критикующую насмешку, но в душе происходил резкий скачок напряжения. Будто кто-то прибавил громкость ее внутреннему голосу, который едва слышно, чуть ли не молча, говорил девушке "прислушайся". Раньше она думала, что подобное поведение не нормально, но со временем все привыкают и для Матильды запачкать руки кровью - обычное дело. Только вот ощущение присутствия кого-то рядом никогда не покидало ее; может она сошла с ума, когда начала калечить жизни других, а может с ней правда был кто-то рядом. Она ссылала это на чувство беспричинной ярости и поэтому редко уделяла внимание подобным мыслям.

Заканчивая день на не самой приятной ноте, - как, в принципе, и всегда, - голова дивы ложилась на подушку, устремляя взгляд в потолок. Желание уснуть было большим, но девушка не могла выбраться из раздумий. Денек выдался трудным, - она снова язвила и кидалась с кулаками на уродов, которые позволяли себе больше остальных, - а в голове летала мысль: а как бы выглядело мое внутреннее зло? Она представляла образ ее собственного дьявола, который возвышался над ней на поверхности серого потолка. Глаза у него были темно-зеленые, чуть ли не черные, а равнодушный взгляд даже раздражал. Черные волосы ложились на плечи спутанными волнами, подчеркивая резкие черты лица. Тонкие губы были расслаблены, но уголки опущены, создавая ощущение, что темная сторона Матильды опечалена, нежели рассержена. Он всем своим видом показывал, что пассивен, а агрессию прячет внутри. Девушку почему-то удивило такое представление демона и она задумалась о причине равнодушия мужчины. Но почему мужчина? Она не знала. Мысли сами прилетали в голову, образовываясь в очагах ее безумно трезвого разума. Размышления уносили ее дальше, пред взором Матильды начали проносится обрывки прошлого, реплики, лица людей. Она пыталась найти аргумент меланхоличного поведения демона. Мысленное расследование про внешность ее чувств отошла на второй план, а глаза машинально закрылись. Силуэт юноши отпечатался в голове, смотря в душу девушки изумрудно-черными глазами, в которых едва читалась злость, так как безразличие перекрывало все. В голове слышались отголоски ее прошлого и она, не замечая того, начала отбрасывать каждую мысль в сторону все быстрее и быстрее. Ей так не хотелось вспоминать былое; она мечтала забыть все, что было с ней связано, но ведь все это сделало из ее ту, что она есть сейчас - эгоистичную и хладнокровную жрицу демонов.

Убегая от этого суждения, Матильда не заметила, как начал расплываться образ мужчины; зеленые огоньки померкли, слабо маяча под веками. Она пыталась отбиться от нахлынувших, как волны в штиль, воспоминаний, ворочась в кровати; простынь сбилась, а под одеялом стало слишком душно и, отбросив его к ногам, девушка пыталась контролировать эмоции. Это казалось невозможным, ведь дива никогда не сдерживала все в себе, позволяя чувствам вставать за штурвал. Переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, она никак не могла отвернуться от картин, которые создавал мозг. Она вспоминала людей, которые причинили ей боль, вещи, которые она потеряла по собственной вине, пейзажи ее родных земель, близких и это пробудило в ней острое желание агрессии. Ей очень хотелось что-нибудь сломать или испортить, что она вскочила с кровати и направилась к окну. Пол пол твердыми шагами заскрипел и эхом раздался о пустые стены комнаты. Открыв белую панель со стеклом, Матильда вдохнула холодный сырой воздух после дождя. Такая погода в городе является нормой и девушка привыкла к серости в ее жизни. По правде сказать, ее бесила ясная погода, - она на дух не переносила солнце и тепло, - поэтому она даже радовалась, что сегодня ночью погода разбушуется так же, как и она сама. Облокотившись на подоконник, она смотрела вдаль, на яркие огни города. Они то загорались, то гасли на фоне темного полотна ночи. Легкий ветер бил в лицо, развивая темные смоляные волосы, которые через мгновенье оказывались на щеках женщины и раздражали ее. Матильда захватила пачку дешевых сигарет, что лежала рядом с пепельницей и, возвращаясь к кровати сразу с двумя предметами, взяла зажигалку с тумбочки. Ложась обратно в теплую кровать, она положила пепельницу на живот и, чиркнув колесиком "Зиппо", зажгла одну из четырех оставшихся в пачке трубочек с табаком. Ужасный горький привкус заполонил глотку после первой затяжки, напоминая какую-то дешевую травку, которую можно было купить у неопытного дилера-новичка на окраине. Глядя в мертвенно серый потолок, девушка выдыхала темный полупрозрачный дым, по запаху напоминающий привкус от этих совершенно херовых сигарет. Она затягивалась еще и еще, и с каждым выдохом ей становилось легче. Ее отпускали терзания прошлого и дрожь в руках прекращалась. Никотиновый дым дурманил и Матильда, выкуривая последнюю третью сигарету, потушила окурок о стеклянную поверхность пепельницы. Она отложила сосуд с пеплом в сторону, расслабленно выдыхая. Поворачиваясь на бок, она потупила взгляд на стене и пролежав в таком положении не долгое время, силы покинули ее и девушка уснула. Тьма окутала мир плотным полотном дремоты.


	2. Глава I

> _Меч - о смерти в ратном поле,_
> 
> _Серп о жизни говорил,_
> 
> _Но своей жестокой воле_
> 
> _Меч серпа не покорил._
> 
> _У. Блэйк, "Меч и серп"_

Свет разрезает полосу в темноте, ослепляя яркостью, будто в лицо кто-то светит фонариком. Под ногами чувствуется земля, но до такой степени не настоящая, что кажется, будто паришь в пару дюймах над ней. Холод пронизывает до костей, заставляя тело трястись. Неизвестность раздражает, но в этот момент так и хочется почувствовать предвкушение всех событий, что произойдут сейчас. Постепенно привыкая к холодному свечению, Матильда понимает, что потерялась. Пустота в душе, пустота вокруг. Только этот чертов свет и сквозняк, появившийся из ниоткуда. Не чувствуя собственного тела, она прикрывает глаза руками, привыкая к обстановке. Абсолютно ничего, будто девушка только что проснулась, оказавшись на границе реальности и сумасшествия. Может, так и есть? Но это же невозможно. Человек не может жить в параллельных реальностях, его место на Земле. Ничего не осознавая, Матильда уже делает выводы? Быть такого не может. Сначала нужно убедиться, как и куда она попала, а не строить предположения и теории.

Постепенно привыкая к колкому свету, брюнетка раскрывает глаза и поражается. Вокруг девушки возвышаются деревья вечнозеленого леса, дотягиваясь острыми верхушками до серого, затянутого тучами неба. Солнце едва пробивается через облака, и до Матильды доходит мысль, что именно оно и слепило глаза поначалу. Холод пробирает до костей, - на девушке только тонкая куртка и топ, - и объяснение этому находится почти сразу. Впереди, на севере, сквозь десятки макушек елей, сосен и туй, небосвод пробивает олимп гор, пики которых покрыты вечными снегами. Шокированная Матильда лишь ежится и, фыркнув, начинает идти между толстых стволов, которым, - в отличии от юной особы, - все равно на холод. Ей не впервые чувствовать морозь, но такой мороз она ощущает впервые. Он слишком природный. Изумрудные мхи под ногами шуршат, создавая некую симфонию леса на пару с сухими ветками, камнями и пылью. Девушку немного удивляло отсутствие жизни в таком на вид шевелящемся месте, но будь это к лучшему, - она не хуже разъяренного голодного волка, что только и ищет, кого убить. Шорох под подошвой ботинок давил на голову, но брюнетка понимала, что ей ничего больше не остается, кроме как идти вперед. Вокруг никого и ничего. Она застряла в этом чертовом мире, где кроме нее никто не обитает.

_А может я сошла с ума?_

Тишина. Только легкий холодный ветер, теребящий смольные волосы, треск веток под ногами, эхом отдающий в округе и едва слышное дыхание девушки. Дорога никогда не закончится. Матильда спускалась вниз, по еле заметной вытоптанной тропе, несколько минут, но это время показалось ей бесконечным. И неожиданно что-то со стороны зашуршало. Звук четко выделялся на фоне вечного молчания и Матильда, насторожившись, рефлекторно положила руку бедро. Приподнимая край куртки, она обнажает черный кожаный чехол, из которого выглядывала стальная черная ручка, поблескивая под тусклыми лучами солнца. Уверенно обхватив рукоять, она грозно, с нотой презрения, и громко спросила неизвестного:

\- Кто здесь?!

Шорох повторился, только с другой стороны. Кустарники и трава под кронами деревьев зашевелились, и Матильда ловким движением вынула нож из кобуры. Сталь угрожающе заблестела в бледной руке девушки, крепко сжимающей холодное оружие. Брови примкнули к переносице, образуя почти не заметные морщины на лбу, а уголки губ опустились.

\- Я не буду церемониться! Выходи, иначе пожалеешь!

Вдруг среди зеленых зарослей показался хвост, на миг вильнувший на глазах девушки. Замешательство не дало действовать в этот самый момент и, упустив ситуацию, хвост таинственно исчез в глубине леса. Шуршание прекратилось, и чащу снова окутала тишина.

_Кошка в лесу? Что за бред?_

И эта мысль действительно оказалась бредовой, - через пару секунд отметила для себя она. Черный хвост был слишком большим для обычной кошки.

_Пума? Какого черта в этот гребанном лесу она появилась только сейчас?_

Мысли мешались в голове, не давая покоя, но трезвость ума позволяла ей держаться. Она засунула оружие обратно в кобуру, с презрением смотря на то место, откуда появилась та тварь. Это все слишком странно – она появляется черт пойми где, вокруг никого, и вдруг появляется нечто, что наводит на дурные мысли. Такое не каждый день увидишь, особенно в жизни девушки-убийцы. Попытавшись собраться, она продолжила идти по тропе, наступая в самый центр леса. С каждым шагом света становилось меньше, растительности больше, а таинственность этого места поглощала с каждой секундой сильнее. Время, казалось, остановилось, а в холодном хвойном воздухе витало отчаяние. Пройдя неизвестное расстояние, Матильда снова услышала шелест где-то рядом. На этот раз она не стала предупреждать и выяснять личности, а тихо, без разговоров, вынула клинок и ринулась к источнику звука. Неслышными шагами, она приближалась к высокой траве, подняв руку с острием над головой, готовясь нанести удар. Звуки прекратились, и юная особа надеялась на присутствие неизвестного, чтобы все-таки убить его, как назойливую муху, как вдруг в зарослях сверкнули красные огни. Они до ужаса напоминали глаза и, приоткрыв от шока рот, Матильда занесла нож повыше. Размахнувшись, она кинулась в кусты, втыкая его в нечисть, но вместо твердой плоти она будто проткнула воздух. Стоя на коленях в траве, она держала в руках клинок, но никакой твари в этом месте не оказалось. Ее будто след простыл.

\- Что за нахрен? – воскликнула девушка, оглядываясь. Все та же тишина и пустота. Только мрак и эхо ее голоса. Проводя рукой по лицу, она встала с земли и, засунула стальное изделие под куртку. Разочарование и раздраженность заполнили взгляд пустых зеленых глаз; с губ сорвался усталый вздох. Ее уже бесило это место. Она даже не знает, как сюда попала. И зачем. Матильде казалось, что все это – ее плод воспаленного больного сознания.

Снова звук. Опять в кустах. Такой резкий, что девушка не сразу понимает происходящее. Молниеносно поворачиваясь к источнику шума, она видит лишь как существо бежит. Все так же в неведении брюнетки; оно передвигается невероятно быстро в противоположную сторону от девушки. Матильда кидается вслед за ним, неслышно пытаясь догнать тварь, покончив с этим раз и навсегда. Убить красноглазую нечисть, что передвигается слишком быстро. Дива бежала в том же направлении, куда и собиралась идти, и вдруг подобие кошки неожиданно затихло, а через секунду оно свернуло на развилке вправо. Она ничего даже не успела ничего понять, но внутри опять все сдавливало, и девушка поддалась за нечто, доверяясь на внутреннего охотника. В тени веток едва виднелся чертов хвост дымного оттенка, который для юной особы стал ориентиром в погоне. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, холод обжигал легкие, голову будто сдавливали тиски, но ноги все равно несли вперед , и девушка выбежала на широкую дорогу. Это была просторная заезженная тропа, которую никто очень давно не использовал – заросшая сорняками, пыльная, на которой следы колес можно было заметить, приглядевшись. Враг затих.

_Неужели сбежал?_

Вдруг вдали, на этой же дороге, появился черный сгусток, который начал материализоваться во что-то непонятное. Девушку пробил озноб, когда из этой черной массы образовалась кошачья морда с красными глазами, а после существо обрело тело, лапы, и хвост. Дымчатого цвета пантера смотрела девушке прямо в глаза, и за этим диким взглядом пряталась угроза. Матильда приняла позицию для боя с животным, но она не была готова к этому – силы только восстанавливались, а сбившееся дыхание еще не пришло в норму. На удивление хищник остановился, грациозно вставая в стойку и не сводя с нее глаз. Он смиренно сидел, будто чего-то ждал. Девушка не расслабилась, наоборот, - видеть такое спокойствие дикого животного для нее было большим удивлением, которое она спрятала в себе. Гордость все еще оставалась с ней, и терять достоинство она не собиралась, пусть и оказалась в какой-то кроличьей норе.

Ни один мускул на лице Матильды не дрогнул, когда на горизонте, залитым солнцем, появился силуэт, спокойно идущий на встречу к ней. Девушка не удивлялась этой клоунаде; это даже раздражало ее. Сначала эта пантера, ведущая себя как ненормальная, а теперь компания пополняется очередной тенью, и предугадать ее поведение – невозможно.

Она не могла разглядеть фигуру из-за ярких лучей, что светят ему в спину. Загадочный новоприбывший не спеша шел по пыли и зелени, и Матильда успела приметить, что он что-то нес в руке – длинный и тонкий, как палка, предмет, моментами блестел на солнце. Шпага? Труба? Арматура? Видимо, неизвестный пришел прикончить девушку, увидев, как она гонится за животным, которое, между тем, даже ухом не повело, когда на горизонте появился новый игрок этой странной игры. Матильда решила, что стоять и ждать удара кошачьего нет смысла, поэтому встала в обычную позу, ожидая. Но чего? Она сама не знала, чего, но чувствовала где-то в своей прогнившей душонке, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Странное чувство не покидало ее до тех пор, пока тень, идущая под золотыми лучами солнца, не стала проясняться и приобретать черты.

Размеренной походкой к Матильде шел молодой парень, на вид больной и обессиленный, но со спокойным выражением лица и твердой походкой. На его бледном отточенном лице не было никаких эмоций - только безразличие. Одет мужчина странно, девушка даже не осознала, что за вещи на нем , - черный плащ с высоким воротом из кожи дрожал под силой движения; зашнурованный в центре, он не спадал с хрупких плеч парня и скрывал торчащие ребра. Черные джинсы, не смотря на простоту, потерлись и украшены металлической цепочкой, а так же ремнем, бляшка которого отражала даже, казалось, душу. Сандали, по сравнению со всем готическим образом, особо выделялись и напоминали тапочки, но громоздкость обуви давала противодействие подобным мыслям; закрытые черные пояски обнажали только голени. Татуировки растеклись по телу как волны по песку; каждая закорючка делала его интереснее и загадочнее. Они, подобно змеям, расползались по коже – от шеи до кончиков пальцев, они уходили вниз, где одежда скрывала продолжение. Черные узоры бросались в глаза сразу, а замысловатость линий понять было невозможно.

Как бы странно то ни было, Матильда нисколько не удивилась, когда в руке молодого человека она разглядела трость, которая отражала любой свет, превращая его в отблески.

Солнце. Девушка нахмурилась, смотря за спину страннику, где солнце пряталось, казалось, от злобного взгляда дамы, за горами и острыми верхушками деревьев. Она так ненавидит солнце; мечтает о том дне, когда оно взорвется, оставляя мир в кромешной тьме на участь демонам. Его жар всегда пугал Матильду, привыкшую к холоду. Она видела в нем какую-то угрозу, которая может отразиться на жизни девушки, но не до конца понимала замыслы ярчайшей звезды галактики. Возможно, она боялась, что оно растопит ее ледяное сердце.

Темные зеленые глаза с холодом и отстраненностью скользили по телу девушки, раздражая ее саму. Кончики больших губ чуть приподняты. Вороного цвета волосы прикрывали правую половину лица, делая из обычного гота загадку; концы чуть вились, достигая подбородка. Черты его лица специфичны, - узкий квадратный подбородок, острые высокие скулы, прямой нос с большими ноздрями – со стороны кажутся оточенными.

Молодой человек остановился возле пантеры, которая одарила взглядом прибывшего и, опиравшись на трость, взглянул Матильде прямо в глаза. Внутри девушки демон толкал ребра, но его намерения едва ощущались. Она пыталась заглушить желание достать нож и накинуться на незнакомца; своим яростным взглядом девушка могла заколоть любого, но человеку напротив было все равно. Он просто стоял и пронизывал диву пустыми глазами. Его осанка была не идеальной, но парень держался ровно, без колебаний. Через мгновенье его голова была наклонена вправо, а темные волосы волнами опали на бледную кожу, обнажая правую сторону лица.

\- Молчание убивает. – заявил мужчина, махнув длинными темными ресницами, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Напряженная обстановка, не так ли?

Незнакомец сделал шаг вперед; трость, встретившись с сухой землей, издала глухой стук. Матильда все так же стояла, сложив руки на груди; только тонкие пальцы пробирались внутрь куртки, незаметно ища ручку ножа. Между ними оставалось расстояние, но в груди снова горело, и теперь, - когда этот любитель готики подходит ближе, - это ощущается сильней. Еще шаг. Между ними несколько метров, но девушке не составляло труда сократить эти цифры и всадить лезвие в бок неизвестному. Тем не менее, она сдерживала себя по каким-то причинам. Гордость? Скорее всего.

\- Держи дистанцию. – прошипела она, когда брюнет собирался подойти ближе. Тот остановился и, подняв руки, показал, что «пришел с миром». На его левом запястье Матильда заметила браслеты из черной кожи, украшенные шипами. На правой кисти у юноши есть перчатка без пальцев из такого же материала.

 _Тот еще гот,_ \- пронеслось в голове дивы, когда она посмотрела на него в общем плане.

Парень стоял, опираясь на трость, и приоткрыв рот, собирался, что-то сказать, но осекся. Девушка же переводила взгляд между животным за его спиной и самим брюнетом, бросая каждому злобный взор. Юноша, заметив это, лишь усмехнулся. Эта сухая усмешка раздражала Матильду; внутри запекло сильнее. Она была готова вынуть клинок прямо сейчас, приставив его к глотке незнакомца, насыщая сухую землю кровью, но между ее волей и парнем будто находился барьер, понять происхождение которого невозможно. Это бесило ее.

\- Солнце взошло, и в мире светло. Чист небосвод. Звон с вышины славит приход новой весны. – цитировал юноша, разрезая низким хриплым голосом тишину, что охватила заброшенную лесную тропу. Матильда нахмурилась, наблюдая, как мужчина в татуировках переводит взгляд с земли на нее. В его глазах пустота рассеялась мутной пленкой после того, как он вымолвил несколько строчек стихотворения; теперь в них чувствовалось какое-то одиночество и тоска. – прекрасная погода, не так ли? Давно не видел солнца…

Тихий тон делал молодого человека загадкой; разговор за погоду – простейшее начало беседы. Эти нудные перебрасывания фразами про дождь и холод убивали Матильду, но в Англии, - там, где она живет, - это является нормой, и девушка уже наслышана этими банальными обсуждениями. Упоминание солнца вызвало очередную волну раздражения, но юная особа стерпела. Снова.

\- Да, - сказала дива, смотря оппоненту за спину, с явным напряжением заканчивая, - я тоже.

Прокрутив трость в руках, он с силой стукнув ею по засохшей почве; пыль разлетелась в стороны полупрозрачным туманом. Мужчина снова зашагал, в этот раз – обходя зеленоглазую бестию. Она насторожилась, когда человек в черном прошел мимо нее, уходя куда-то. Его молчаливость и странные поступки разжигали некий интерес к его персоне, что обычно происходило очень редко.

\- Уже уходишь? Вот так, даже не представившись? – бросила девушка, не оборачиваясь. Пантера растворилась так же, как и появилась, а через мгновенье за спиной послышался странный звук, обозначающий появление зверя.

 _Видимо, гот и его питомец слишком асоциальны. Может, испугались меня_ , - пронеслось у дивы в голове.

Солнечные лучи кололи глаза и раздражали, поэтому Матильда потупила взгляд на дороге. Ни загадочный парень, ни магическая кошка не смогут увидеть за ровной спиной пустоту ее взора, вызванную потерянностью в этом новом мире. Сзади послышалась очередная усмешка. Настолько близко, что, казалось, этот неизвестный стоит у нее за спиной. Молниеносно доставая нож, Матильда резко развернулась, выставляя стальное лезвие вперед. Яркий отблеск светила проскользнул по заточенному ребру, когда острие покоилось на бледной шее, на которой татуировки вились, как змеи. Парень стоял напротив девушки, смиренно смотря ей в глаза. В его взгляде не было ни капли испуга или удивления, будто он – просто машина. Он не шелохнулся, когда холодный конец ножа очутился под кадыком угрожающе близко. Подобное поведение молодого человека едва смутило Матильду, потому что за всю жизнь она повидала трусов не меньше, чем людей, которые бросают вызов смерти. Хмурое выражение лица девушки доказывало, что она – хладнокровный убийца, режущий людей, как скот.

\- Кто ты такой и какого черта ты оказался здесь? – спросила девушка, все так же держа мужчину на расстоянии под лезвием. Где-то в стороне послышалось рычание, но девушка даже не собиралась переводить взгляд с малахитовых глаз; они чем-то завораживали, но сила воли девушки устоит под любым взором, даже таким. Брюнет взгляд в сторону.

\- Т-ш-ш, Тень, – говорил кошачьему он, будто пропуская слова девушки мимо ушей. Матильда надавила на тонкую кожу, от чего юная особа дернула кончиками губ и приоткрыла их.

\- Я с тобой в молчанку не играю! – прорычала дива, подаваясь чуть вперед. Игнорирование разжигало внутри и без того горячее пламя.

\- Знаю, - наконец-то ответил он ей, снова прожигая взглядом из под длинных ресниц. – забыл представиться. Можешь звать меня Ви.

\- Как ты здесь оказался, Ви? – Матильда выделила обращение, будто насмехаясь. Назвал себя буквой алфавита, так еще и недоговаривает. Она должна была узнать, что это за Ви.

\- На вольной воле я блуждал и юной девой взят был к плен. – растягивая, ответил новый знакомый, опуская голову. Конец ножа прошелся по коже, оставляя красные следы на черных узорах; молодой человек лишь нахмурился от боли.

\- Это что, по-твоему , театральный кружок? – взорвалась девушка, вздергивая головой и пронизывая Ви яростным взглядом. Теперь лезвие лежало на горле брюнета горизонтально.

 _Сделай это_ , - шептало что-то внутри, без воли девушки, - _перережь ему глотку._

Моргнув несколько раз подряд, девушка отмахнулась от навязчивых мыслей, отводя взор в сторону. Мужчина, заметив это, решил воспользоваться ситуацией, сделал шаг назад. Матильда, вернувшись в прежнее русло, приблизилась к нему, хватая юную особу за черный жилет и заглядывая в его наглое лицо. Она открыта рот, чтобы пригрозить ему, но V оказался быстрее.

\- А как же ты оказалась здесь? – неожиданно спросил он, поднимая густую бровь. Вопрос местом ошарашил ее, но она продолжала держать парня в сильной хватке. Она не знала, что ответить.

Соврать ему? Она постоянно так делала и совесть ни разу не посмела грызть ее, но сейчас ситуация была другой, не такой, к каким она могла привыкнуть: спросить, получить ответ и избавиться от свидетелей. Нет. Ее останавливала та самая совесть, что либо отсутствовала, либо пряталась в глубине души столько лет. Матильда не собиралась отдавать контроль V, что смотрел на нее, чуть опустив голову, не ожидая ответа. Его рост, не смотря на явную недостачу веса, впечатлял, - Матильда, само по себе высокая, достигала лишь его носа.

 _Почувствуй запах крови_ , - вновь раздалось в подсознании, _\- окрась лезвие в красный_.

Отводя взгляд в сторону, она прислушалась к голосу изнутри, – противный и жуткий, он напоминал мелкого чертика, что постоянно подталкивает людей на грехи в фильмах и легендах. Но она ведь сама воплощение демона, зачем ей нужен кто-то подобный? Мысли путались, лишь слова таинственного нечто отпечатались на сознании. Переводя взгляд на молодого человека, она будто отрезвилась. Смотря на его выразительное лицо, Матильда лишь задавалась вопросами и не понимала сущность парня в татуировках.

\- Не твое дело, - бросила девушка, грубо отпуская Ви, чуть толкнув. Злость снова ударила в голову, и она не понимала, почему. Может, ей просто нужно отказаться от общества брюнета, чтобы все пришло в норму, но Матильда не видела другого исхода, кроме как продолжать натягивать стальную нить ее терпения. Она совершенно не понимает, что происходит и как ей выпутаться из всего этого. Отходя от парня и поворачиваясь к нему спиной, дива засовывает нож обратно в чехол. Пора бы оставить это все и уйти.

 _Лучше уж быть одной и потерянной, чем с ним и стать сумасшедшей_.

\- Понимаю, ты злишься на меня, - оправдывался Ви, выпрямляясь, - но, думаю, я могу подсказать дорогу.

Матильда обернулась. На ее лице созерцало спокойствие, но томный взгляд, казалось, мог прожечь даже человека. Выход из этой дыры показался выгодным предложением, но плата за подобное оставалась в неведении. Она не доверяла ему, как и остальным людям в этом чертовом мире. Ей казалось, что V хочет завести ее в ловушку и что она, возможно, слишком рано отложила клинок в сторону.

\- Веди, - заявила Матильда, подходя ближе к брюнету, - только вот знай: почую что-то неладное, и конца тебе не миновать.

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - молодой человек слегка улыбнулся, разворачиваясь.

Он схватил трость за длинное железное основание и зашагал вниз по дороге. Матильда, чуть помедлив для безопасного расстояния, последовала за ним. Солнце, заходив за горы, светило им в спины, а холод, спустившийся с вершин, морозил конечности. Тени, удлиняясь по земле, напоминали темную сторону, к которой всегда стремилась девушка. Она шла позади, разглядывая парня со спины, и удивлялась его внешнему виду еще больше - в такой холод V ходил в плаще со стяжками и в странных сандалиях, как ни в чем не бывало. Его тяжелая с виду походка удивляла не меньше, - болезненный вид парня не вселял в него никаких надежд, однако он двигался совершенно нормально. Матильда заметила, как Ви украдкой бросил взор на нее, но видимо он не догадался, что взят с поличным. Чуть нахмурившись, она перевела взгляд на тропу, увивавшую в неизвестность. До нее только дошло, что кроме них двоих вокруг никого нет, - пантера, появляющаяся из неоткуда, исчезла, будто ее и не было вовсе. Она терялась в мыслях; рассудок не различал, где реальность, а где – нет. Все краски смешались в одной палитре, образуя грязный темный цвет, называемый сознанием Матильды.

\- Может, я слишком любопытный, - неожиданно заявил Ви, чуть останавливаясь, чтобы девушка нагнала его, - но я чуть не погиб от твоих рук, и даже не знаю твоего имени.

Брюнетка бросила не него очередной полный презрения взгляд, идя по дороге наравне с молодым человеком. В его правой руке блестела металлическая длинная палка, называемая тростью, а его взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль, где ничего, кроме мрачного множества деревьев, не было. Его ничуть не смутило сказанное, а вот девушка наоборот, запуталась в мыслях, соображая, что ответить. Ее привычное молчание и было ответом, но в случае с V такое не пройдет. По нему было видно, что он человек, далекий от городской жизни и уж тем более от криминальной. Он больше напоминал фрика со своими доводами, странствующего по этому странному миру без особой цели. 

И чем-то он был похож с ней в этом – бессмысленное существование, окутанное бытием, дикие мысли, неконтролируемые действия. Жизнь психопата – одна длинная дорога, на которой творится настоящая чертовщина, которую необходимо пройти, но для какой цели? Чему была равна цена страданий, через которые ты прошел? Пустоте, что заполнила твое слабое тело. Безумию, что охватило твой разум.

\- Матильда, – спустя время ответила она, обдумывая действие. С языка сорвалось прозвище, прижившееся к ней настолько, что стало полноценным именем. Таким холодным, что оно вселяло страх в других, стоило только упомянуть девушку.

\- Матильда… - шептал Ви, будто пробуя имя на вкус, как дорогое вино или изысканный сорт сыра, - Прекрасное имя.

Комплимент в свой адрес дива проигнорировала, делая вид, что не услышала его. Пока они бросались короткими и тихими фразами друг другу, дорога завернула влево и они вышли на опушку. Здесь, среди полуголой сухой земли, с рвано растущей травой, в центре разместился родник, дававший начало где-то в снегах гор и стекающий в небольшой пруд, он продолжал течь рез всю поляну, уходя в лес. Вид блестящей воды, отражающей зеленые верхушки хвойной флоры, завораживал, в то время как скупая на растения почва предавала этому месту атмосферу забвения. Влажный воздух заполнил легкие девушки, с облегчением вдыхавшей родной холод. Под ногами слышалось глухое шуршание пыли, а через мгновенье его сменял легкий шепот травы, мнущейся под подошвами обуви.

Ви стукнул тростью по более влажной почве и, повернувшись к Матильде, загадочно взглянул на нее. Она лишь бросила на его фигуру мимолетный взгляд, рассматривая окружающую их обстановку. Везде росли деревья, кустарники и прочая зелень, но ни одной тропы, ведущей отсюда, кроме той, откуда они пришли. Шум воды разрушал тишину, покоившуюся на плечи Ви и Матильды. Внутри девушка почувствовала острый укол; в голове молниеносно проносились воспоминания, винтажной лентой проносясь перед глазами. Боль и ярость накрыли девушку, заставляя зеленые глаза горестно потускнеть. Ви обманул ее. От этой мысли злость пробрала ее новой волной. Она резко развернулась к нему, подступая в упор. Дива считала, что один из действенных способов напугать человека - начать давить и быть настолько рядом, чтобы у оппонента это начало вызывать тревогу и страх. Однажды ее поцеловал таким образом какой-то урод, после чего она жестоко убила его, порезав его губы до чудовищного состояния. Но это лишь глупцы, пытавшиеся найти компромиссы. Трусы, убегающие от дела. Лжецы, нарывающиеся на проблемы.

\- Ты… - девушка обернулась к мужчине в черном, но его нигде не оказалось. Он будто провалился под землю, тайно ожидая момента, когда его найдут.

Быстро проводя взглядом между стволами, Матильда искала сутулый силуэт, но так и не смогла найти. О присутствии Ви говорили только следы и вмятина, оставшаяся от сильного удара тростью.

\- Сука! – выплюнула брюнетка в тишину, подходя к небольшому пруду, собирающему талую воду.

Садясь на один из камней, девушка глядит в безликое отражение, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Глубокое дно ясно виднелось, стоило лишь разглядеть его за отблесками воды. Матильда глядела на темное дно, мечтая оказаться там. Быть порабощенной забвением и вечному холоду. Отказаться от себя и измениться, что она никогда не хотела сделать, но сейчас ее что-то толкало это сделать. Резкая беспричинная смена обстановки приводит девушку к подобию отчаяния, и желание рвать и метать возрастает, потому что дива бессильна что-либо сделать или изменить.

Неожиданно на поверхности воды, что рябью шевелилась из-за постоянного притока воды, появилось лицо. Знакомое, но такое неизвестное. Его темно-изумрудные глаза смотрели в душу, а черные локоны неряшливо спускались на плечи, выделяя его резкие черты лица; тонкие и бледные губы расплылись в легкой ухмылке и, узнав этот взгляд, Матильда в какой-то степени ужаснулась.

 _Мой внутренний демон_ , - произнесла мысленно она, глядя на создание, которое она представляла на потолке ее квартиры буквально прошлой ночью.

А что теперь? Матильда оказалась черт знает где, встретила какого-то странного Ви, и теперь сидит, смотрит в пруд, стеклянным взглядом пронизывая чистейшую воду. Ее изумило то, что демон ухмылялся; на его лице больше не было той маски меланхолии, что рисовал ее разум, нет. Теперь он с вызовом смотрит на нее и в Матильде смешиваются чувства. Она вдруг осознала, что этот брюнет чем-то напоминает Ви, - темные длинные волосы, зеленые глаза, острые скулы. Он был неудачным клоном того человека, что она видела некоторое время назад.

 _А может, это Ви к_ _опия?_ – неосознанно подумала дива, наблюдая, как безымянный шевелит пальцем, показывая, что Матильда должна приблизиться.

На его руке блестели множество перстней, что сразу привлекло внимание юной особы. Настороженно взглянув, она заподозрила что-то неладное. Какой-то бардак сейчас происходил в ее голове и в окружавшем ее мире. Она мотнула головой, надеясь, что это лишь фантазии ее воспаленного сознания, но ничего не изменилось. Он так и остался на поверхности кристальной воды, подзывая ее. Его и Матильду разделяло лишь несколько метров.

Дива наклонилась к нему, смотря в глаза, и сзади неожиданно послышался знакомый низкий крик.

\- Нет! – кричал мужчина, но было поздно.

Девушка, не отвлекаясь, рассматривала слишком идеальное лицо внутреннего демона, стоя на четвереньках на камне, и неожиданно ее что-то толкнуло в воду. Матильда с криком упала в воду, и все резко оборвалось. В глазах стояла темнота и холод, как и в самом начале.

Резко раскрывая глаза, Матильду ослепляет белизна потолка. Тишина поглотила помещение, так же, как и прохлада. Лицо неприятно горело, а тело не шевелилось. Ей показалось, что она умерла, пока не пришла в себя. Обессиленная, она лежала в своей постели. Сев, опираясь на руки, она рассмотрела привычно пустую комнату. Лишь открытое окно и сбитое к краю койки одеяло выделялись на фоне однообразного помещения. Тихо вздохнув, Матильда откинулась на кровать, глядя в серый потолок с презрением. Слишком много эмоций бушевало в ее теле, и однажды оно просто не выдержит этого шторма чувств.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если ты still read this bullshit то привет и соболезную


	3. Глава II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я главу на 2 поделил сорян пополам

> Есть взгляд, проникнутый злобой,
> 
> И взгляд, таящий презренье.
> 
> А если встречаются оба,
> 
> От этого нет исцеленья.
> 
> У. Блэйк, «Есть улыбка любви».

Тело охватывает сырой холод и непонятное давление; раскрывая глаза, перед глазами мутно развивается темнота, представляя обстановку в замыленном фильтре. Мутная синева окружила девушку, и свет едва виднелся, будто его что-то рассеивало. Медленно разнимая веки, Матильда едва осознает происходящее. Все расплылось и приглушилось; тишина поглотила все вокруг. Девушка понемногу приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что лежит на мягкой земле, а камни болезненно давят кожу. Взгляд устремлен вверх, в неизвестность; темное подобие неба нависало совсем близко, но так далеко, что дотянуться до него было невозможно; белые молнии света соединялись в один тусклый луч, напоминающий рассеянное свечение софита.

Сотни бликов на поверхности небосвода напоминали звезды – переливаясь разными оттенками белого, они отражались в зеленых глазах девушки. Прохлада наполнила и без того влажный воздух и, пробираясь в легкие, превращалась в горячее дыхание, прогревая разряженную атмосферу на ничтожно мелкую долю.

Постепенно поднимаясь, до Матильды не сразу дошло, в каком месте она находится и реальность ли это все. Вокруг дивы – темнота, пробиваемая светом сверху, множество камней и растений, вид которых привел ее в непонимание. Среднего роста сорняки… парили. Они колыхались от каждого движения девушки, шевелясь лениво и медленно. Сорняки напоминали своим видом водоросли, и от этой мысли трезвое понимание ситуации было прострелено безумной теорией.

 _Неужели это… дно?_ – медленно проговорил разум, обычно не подвластный грезам и бреду.

Здесь, в этом неопознанном месте, звуки лишены существования, - лишь едва слышное гудение, слившись с шепотом , намекало о реальности. Такая приятная слуху мелодия до дрожи в душе напоминала что-то знакомое и привычное. Только вот она не могла провести _четкую_ параллель между ее мыслями и этим звуком. Поднимая голову к безграничному блестящему потолку, Матильда понимает, что действительно оказалась под водой и с шоком раскрыла сухие бледные, как и ее кожа, губы. В голове один из нервов дернулся, сигнализируя инстинктивную остановку дыхания, но девушка лишь невозмутимо смотрит на водяную гладь, которая буквально нависает над ней. Неожиданно накатившая тревога давит на голову и грудь, и дышать, кажется, становится с каждой секундой все тяжелее. Дыхание приходит в норму, когда за спиной послышался тихий и знакомый стук металла.

\- И мы снова встретились. – заговорил мужчина, разрушая вечную тишину своим низким хриплым голосом.

Матильда обернулась и увидела Ви, смиренно стоящего у нескольких больших камней. Он глядит на нее, и в глазах мелькает искра, через мгновение потерянная в пустоте его взгляда. В левой руке он держит плоский предмет, по очертанию похожий на книгу. Его внешний вид ничуть не отличается после их первой встречи, - все те же черные татуировки, та же одежда, тот же Ви. В этот раз лишь взор его наполнен каплей оживленности. В отличии от Матильды, чей томный взгляд пронизывает душу, который чувствуешь даже когда не знаешь об этом. Ярость внутри съедает все, что только можно. Рваное дыхание заполнило мертвую тишину, а напряжение чувствуется так ощутимо, что обычному человеку стало бы не по себе нахождение в этом миром забытым местом, но только не этим двум брюнетам, что стоят напротив друг друга, взаимно смотря в зеленые глаза.

\- И снова я встретилась с лжецом. – парировала девушка, делая шаг к появившемуся. Во взгляде Ви скользнуло удивление и он, подобно ребенку, отвел очи в сторону. Он своим видом вызывал лишь жалость и злость, но почему-то сейчас диве было _стыдно_ за него.

\- Я не врал, - Ви снова поднял взор на нее, выпрямляя худую спину, на участь которой пала ноша сутулости. Его тонкие длинные пальцы обхватывают ручку трости крепче, а предмет, оказавшийся какой-то книгой, чуть мнется под хваткой этих на вид слабых рук. – Матильда, я хотел объяснить тебе, но…

\- Даже сейчас ты лжешь мне! – воскликнула девушка, подходя ближе к мужчине и тыкая пальцем в костлявую грудь. Ви чуть приоткрыл глаза, немного удивленный, но все так же возвышаясь над девушкой, с некой отрешенностью глядя на ее острые черты лица. Его выраженная растерянность делала из уверенного парня потерянного и немного озлобленного мальчика. С горечью вздохнув, он опустил взгляд на длинную и изящную шею Матильды, – лишенная пигмента, кожа казалась серой, а из-за худого телосложения девушка представлялась фарфоровой куклой, которая треснет от любого прикосновения; ключицы и небольшое углубление между ними сильно выделялось и… ее изгибы завораживали.

\- Я… ни разу не врал тебе, Матильда, - тихо говорит Ви, поднимая глаза и встречаясь с хмурым взором девушки, о который можно порезаться. По его лицу скользит печаль, которую разглядывает дива под плотной маской серьезности. Внутри бурлит от злости, но глядя на Ви, ей хочется просто оставить его наедине со своими мыслями - его сожаление кажется реальным. Эмоции берут вверх, поэтому она резко убирает палец от места рядом с солнечным сплетением и отступает назад, сохраняя личное пространство парня.

\- В тот раз я хотел показать тебе виды здешних мест, но когда мы пришли, какая-то энергетика повлияла на меня, - продолжает Ви. Он взволнованно смотрит на Матильду, не надеясь на ее ответ, потому что выражение ее лица говорит само за себя – недовольство передает ее внутреннюю бурю агрессии, которую она готова выплеснуть на несчастного юнца, что стоит сейчас перед ней и врет в ей глаза. Матильда лишь молча наблюдает за противостоянием эмоций Ви. – Меня будто оглушили на секунду, но когда я пришел в себя, то увидел тебя на камне у озера. Я не успел окликнуть тебя, как вдруг ты падаешь в воду.

Дива прикрывает веки и перед глазами проносится зловеще улыбающееся лицо на кристальной глади; его руки, увешанные кольцами, зазывающие следовать за этим таинственным демоном, возвращают Матильду в тот сон и по телу проходит незаметный холод.

 _Если он действительно демон…_ \- заявляет ее голосом внутреннее эхо. Низкий и с присущей ее национальной особенности – чуть картавый. Надменный тон сливался с раздражением, создавая в голосе некую предвзятость ко всему миру, в том числе и себе.

Воспоминание мелькает в сознании, оставляя осадок в горящей груди, а после растворяется в бледном свете темного пустынного дна. До ушей доносятся едва слышные шаги парня, что бродит вокруг девушки, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Чувство отрешенности и некой злости все еще заряжают сердце энергией, но с меньшей силой. Ей удается подавить в себе небольшой пламенный язык агрессии, что готов был вылететь из нее и устроить файр-шоу для единственного зрителя этого кошмара.

\- Однако ты соврал мне, - Матильда поднимает глаза, медленно разнимая веки и переводя взгляд на Ви, сидящего на одном из камней. В его руке книга, которую он аккуратно удерживает между длинными пальцами. В тени едва можно разглядеть обложку, но девушка замечает на пожелтевших и пошарпанных страницах какие-то рисунки. Чуть помедлив с продолжением своих слов, она разглядывает склонившегося в чтении юношу – его сосредоточенный вид нагоняет некую отчужденность, но мягкий взгляд, скользящий по строчкам, заглушает эмоции внутри. Он выглядит слишком гармонично, чтобы найти в нем изъян и это раздражает Матильду сильнее. Ви поднимает голову, чуть склонив влево, и вопросительно смотрит на диву, ожидая продолжения слов, и только сейчас ее отрезвляет взгляд зеленых глаз, - когда сказал мне, что покажешь дорогу. Ты ведь меня не к выходу повел.

Ви усмехается, чуть покачав головой; темные волосы, спутанно свисающие на его лицо, дрожат под силой кивка. Некоторые пряди выбиваются, поблескивая в тусклом свете, а некоторые спадают на бледную кожу, контрастируя с общим образом мужчины и делая его таинственнее. Прикрывая на мгновенье глаза, он снова опускает голову и раскрывает их, продолжая чтение, будто пропуская слова Матильды мимо ушей.

\- Коль ты незрелым мигом овладел, раскаянье да будет твой удел. А если ты упустишь миг крылатый, ты не уймешь вовеки слез утраты, - медленно прочитал Ви, откладывая книгу в сторону и бросая на девушку полный спокойствия взгляд. Матильду лишь раздражает уклонение от вопросов и она, поджав губы, сверлит Ви укоризненным взором; она понимает смысл цитированных слов, но не до конца осознает это.

\- Это и есть твое оправдание? – едко спрашивает дива, вопросительно изогнув бровь. Скрестив руки на груди, она наблюдает за юношей, в чьих глазах просияла тревога.

Ви молчит; тишина снова заполонила темное место, а холод сильнее ощущается на коже. Матильда зла на него, но почему-то ей не приходили мысли о легкой расправе до этого момента. Она понимает, что подобное просто бессмысленно, но мужчина слишком раздражает ее, чтобы находиться рядом с ней. Девушка будто находиться под влиянием этого странного человека, что сейчас сидит, уставившись в землю, погруженный в свои мысли.

Дива пытается понять, какой смысл в сказанном им стихе, но размышления слишком коротки и нелепы, чтобы прийти к общему выводу. В голосе Ви слышалось отчаяние, которое полностью олицетворяло его образ, - загадочный и будто потерянный, он действовал на окружающих, как магнит; Матильда была одинакового с юношей полюсом, поэтому нельзя было сказать, что они могут притягиваться – невозможное не может стать возможным. Эта мысль успокаивала ее, ведь сближение с парнем ей не казалась хорошей перспективой.

 _Он жалеет о сказанном? Или о сделанном?_ – подумала дива, смотря на, с виду, мертвенно безразличное лицо парня. Матильда чувствовала отдаленность между ним, но ее это нисколько не напрягало. Ей хотелось скорее покинуть это место – слишком неприятно находиться рядом с Ви.

— Что это за место? — неожиданно разрезает тишину брюнетка, поднимая голову к полублестящей поверхности над ними, о значении которой дива только предполагать. А может, знать.

\- Дно, – отвечает Ви, некоторое время храня молчание. Матильда хмурит брови, но в голове слышится отклик о правильности ее догадки.

Совершенно непонятные обстоятельства, с которыми девушка сталкивается всего во второй раз, заставляют трезвость ее ума помутнеть и поддаться бредовым идеям теорий и предположений, которые она всю свою сознательную жизнь презирала. Высказывание Ви приводит Матильду в яростное оцепенение, что сейчас готова с криками накинуться на него и оставить на его бледной коже красные отметины вперемешку с кровью и выставить мужчину дураком. Но ее необоснованная сдержанность лишь добавляет дров в дикий внутренний огонь, алые языки которого коптят ледяное сердце дивы, заставляя биться с каждой чертовой секундой быстрее.

\- Серьезно? – саркастично рычит Матильда, закатывая глаза. Ви наблюдает за ее противоречивыми чувствами, что она сейчас готова была показать, но вместо вылитой на невинного юношу злости она выставляет пассивную агрессию, которая никогда не была ее коньком.

\- Абсолютно, – все с тем же завистным спокойствием заявляет мужчина, на мгновение смотря Матильде в глаза, в которых гнев затмил остальные эмоции. Он, будто призрачный, но совершенно явный, туман, прячет в себе подлинные эмоции. Ви быстро опускает голову и вороного цвета волосы, что до этого обнажали острые черты лица молодого человека, спадают на впалые щеки, закрывая правую половину лица. Он как будто испугался того негодования во взгляде девушки, проникающего в душу, что скребет сердце, прячась от колкого взора Матильды за копной волос, прикрывающих угнетение под густыми ресницами в малахитовых очах. Беззвучно вздохнув, он смотрит на костлявые кулаки, сжимающие тягостную пустоту. – Дно, скажем так, пруда. Видишь ли… здесь не все так просто, как кажется с первого взгляда – даже в этом омуте нашлись черти, что прячутся в далеких углах этой пучины.

Оба молчат, пока тяжелая тишина пытается задавить их хрупкие тела, а напряжение взъедается до костей, ментально ломая каждого. Неожиданно посреди безнадежно опустошенного то ли миром, то ли черт его знает чем, дном раздается смех, эхом разносящийся до темной толщи воды, что висит полупрозрачным полотном над головами этих двоих, освещенной белизной луны.

Забиваясь в щели, под громоздкие валуны, в отдаленные темнотой закоулки глубокого родника, напоминающий собачий лай хохот с каждой секундой усиливался, перерастая в истерический. Ви с тревогой глядит на Матильду, которая до этого момента даже усмешку из себя выдавить не могла, а сейчас еле держится на ногах, задрав голову к синей водяной глади, широко раскрыв рот и обнажая идеально белые ряды зубов, хохоча как безумная.

Она сама не понимает, почему она это творит, но серьезность в словах юноши про такой бред отключила в голове порождения демона функцию восприятия, искажая слова в истеричный смех, от которого по позвоночнику проходил холодок. Ви вскакивает и подлетает к Матильде, касаясь ее острого плеча своей большой ладонью, с аккуратностью дотрагиваясь до косухи, закрывающей почти весь торс дивы и брюнетка, будто отрезвленная, резко обрывается на новом приливе хохота, отстраняясь от мужчины в татуировках на некоторое расстояние. На ее лице снова проявляется мрачность, смешанная с холодным равнодушием; в глазах мгновенно погасла искра, потушенная вмешательством Ви в ее агонию безумства, сменяя свечение жизни в зеленых очах диким презрением, таящемся внутри опустошенного тела девушки. Улыбка стирается в тени ее лица, уступая место истинной сущности Матильды – суровости и злобе, что позволили сгнить когда-то светлому и открытому для всех сердцу.

Брюнет непонимающе глядит на нее, боясь пошевелиться, будто взгляд девушки – лазер, разрезающий после любого движения, пусть и незначительного. Его шокирует такая перемена настроения Матильды, хоть он уже и начал привыкать к колкостям и осуждающему взгляду с ее стороны. Грубые ладони сжались в кулаки, костяшки пальцев которых едва побелели на светлой коже, а короткие ногти впились во внутренние части рук.

\- Такого бреда я в жизни не слышала, - рычит дива, с ненавистью глядя на Ви. Его лицо выглядит по детски напуганным, но он продолжает казаться непоколебимым, будто его оберегает невидимая стена безразличия.

Сжимая мерцающую в призрачном свете водного блеска трость, Ви едва дышит - грудная клетка мужчины слабо вздымается, выпячивая ребра после каждого вздоха. Он смотрит на Матильду долго, но с острым любопытством, водя зрачками и рассматривая ее лицо, вызывая тем самым накат злости, что понемногу копится в опустошенной чаше весов терпения девушки. Аккуратно приподнимая край косухи, она пытается нащупать привычную коже грубую материю чехла, но обнаруживает лишь пустоту. Немного удивленная, брюнетка продолжает трогать свои брюки, в надежде прикоснуться к холодной ручке ножа, но вторая попытка проваливается и, сжав зубы, она упирается руками в бедра, уверенно стоя перед неподвижным Ви. Он, оглядев быстрым взглядом диву в который раз, опускает голову; вороного цвета волосы снова висят перед его лицом, закрывая глаза. Только странная ухмылка расплывается по неестественно противоречивому в плане черт и изгибов лице; блестящие от влажности губы теряют былую форму, изгибаясь в кривой усмешке.

\- Каждый безумен по своему, не так ли? – заявляет Ви, улыбаясь шире. Он будто находится под гипнозом, стоя подобно каменной статуи, сделанной из умелых рук; вдохновленный греческими богами, неведомый автор воплотил его в загадочную, наполненной драмой фигуру. Медленно поднимая голову, в глазах парня какое-то мгновение теряется осмысленность, прячущаяся за широкой ухмылкой, но стоило Ви взмахнуть ресницами и моргнуть, она снова поселяется в таинственном прищуре малахитового взгляда. – Но как, по-твоему, мы здесь оказались? Совпадение?

Матильда пронзает юношу томным, наполненным безразличной холодность взглядом; открытый вызов в его словах подбрасывает дров в костер, возведенный ими самими между собой. Еще немного, и он станет голубым, как что-то нечеловеческое и невозможное. Ухмылка Ви бесит девушку, ведь он упрятал за ней насмешку над брюнеткой, чей скептицизм слишком разница с его бредовыми мыслями, пусть и порой такими реалистичными. В словах парня подчеркивается ироничность ее не веры, от чего в груди скребет тупыми когтями зло, наполнившее сосуд в виде тела Матильды, который может дать трещину, из-за которой последуют хаос, ужас и боль, поглощая мир под себя.

\- Я тебе что, провидец? Появляешься хрен знает откуда, еще спрашиваешь как сюда попали! – рявкает Матильда, делая широкий шаг навстречу Ви, с физиономии которого не слезает тайная ухмылка. Ее это раздражает до трясучки, потому что если бы в ее руке был нож или пистолет, в душе было бы намного тише, но у девушки есть только ее сила, которую невозможно контролировать. Правда в том, что она редко пользуется рукам, - привыкшая к снаряжению, ей сложно использовать свою плоть в качестве оружия. Но сейчас накал возрастал, и на сжатых кулаках едва завиднелись вены, сапфировыми нитями выпирая под бледной кожей. Матильда не собирается терпеть клоунаду юноши. – Докажи, что твои слова не просто ахинея, Ви.

На последнем слове, - обращении к зеленоглазому, - она встает напротив его, с таким же вызовом смотря ему в глаза, что он глядел на диву мгновение назад. В тени взгляда Ви дернулось что-то, а потом трезвость снова обретает покой в голове парня; зрачки его, едва заметные в полумраке, сужаются, а улыбка, застывшая на грубом лице, резко исчезла. Брюнет выжидающе смотрит на Матильду, а потом, поправив чернильные пряди, чуть хмурится.

\- Я докажу тебе. – спокойно заявляет Ви. В его необычном голосе смешались вибрирующий тембр, бархатность и тихая манера общения, что придавала его образу большей таинственности и эстетичности. Слова не внушают Матильде надежд и убеждений, но являлись подобием мелодии, мутящий разум.

Парень перекидывает посох в левую руку, который, в свою очередь, блестит прозрачностью, попадая в большую ладонь с глухим шлепком. На мрачном лице Ви просачивается сквозь маску спокойства легкий азарт; его движения легки, но точны и быстры, выражающие эмоции во взгляде. Ви поднимает руку вверх, чуть выгибаясь, будто победитель битвы, и щелкает пальцами, изменяя представление мира и показывая себя в новом обличии. Ил под ногами поднялся, мутным облаком летая вокруг парня; ветер закружил вокруг него, вздымая песок и появившуюся из неоткуда воду, что вдруг окружила их вокруг. Волосы Ви лишились краски, превращаясь из смоли в серебристую платину; остатки пигмента превратились в чернеющую пыль, как и татуировки, что за миллисекунды вывелись из кожи. Он стал казаться нереальным, когда вихрь втянул в свой бешеный танец и, поднимая взгляд к белобрысому юноше, Матильда шокировано наблюдала, как в водоворот вплетались блеск рыбьей чешуи и сотни пузырей; как дно, погрузившееся в полумрак, озарило свечение невообразимой силы Ви. Протягивая руку диве, он затягивает ее в свой крошечный мир, логичность которого не было под силу понять даже ему самому. Широкие зрачки возбужденно бегали по выцветшим узорам на предплечьях, по плечам, ключицам и шее, вцепляясь в без эмоциональное лицо. Брюнетка не осознавала данное как бытие, вглядываясь в сияющий хоровод рыб, плеск воды которому заменял любую мелодию, а невесомый Ви являлся броским центром яркого торнадо. Время застыло за пределами этого бешеного течения, а Матильда будто застряла между серым бытием и больными, наполненными красками фантазиями маленького мирка парня.

Она хватается за его руку, с недоверием глядя в осветлившие глаза; по телу проходит легкая волна электричества, и дива понимает, что причина этой реакции - изменившийся в мгновение ока Ви. Его лицо стало более печальным, прожженным проницательностью, с томным прищуром и тяжелым взмахом ресниц. Его грубая ладонь коснулась ее пальцев, жесткой кожи, холодного запястья, от чего вместе с током по коже забегало напряжение, колющее и раздражающее. Сжав руку Матильды, он с вопросом смотрит ей в глаза, спрашивая разрешения, но отражающаяся в зрачках буря является немым ответом.

\- Держись, - говорит Ви перед тем, как щелкнуть еще раз. Его голос становится громче, обретая в круговороте блеска эхо; плавающие вокруг молодых людей рыбы, казалось, поддакивают, создавая дурманящий голову хор шепота и восторга.

Голова вибрирует на каждый звук, на каждое движение, на любую вспышку света; череп давит неизвестная раньше сила, и имя ей – живописность вокруг ее чернеющей персоны. Мир вокруг сжался, и кольцо воды сократилось, остановившись в паре футов от их тел; ноги потеряли опору, и гравитация стала пустым местом в их разумах. Окружение расплылось, как акварель на грязной бумаге, и от этого черепная коробка завибрировала сильнее; Матильда оказалась в галлюцинации, придуманной воспаленным воображением, в котором все оказалось слишком реальным, от чего недоумение затмевало любое рациональное объяснение. Ви крепко держит ее кисть, но в один момент ослабляет хватку и ахинея в глазах постепенно проходит. Девушка способна разглядеть парня, и происходящее, что быстро проносится мимо, уходя спиралью вниз; сейчас она готова прострелить себе голову, чтобы просто не видеть этот хаос, и оказаться куда глубже, чем, как выразился юноша, на дне. Преисподняя давно ждет диву, широко отворив врата, дабы впустить ужас, сотворенный величайшим хаосом, и сейчас Матильда с большим желанием бы туда отправилась, лишь бы не видеть радугу в отражении глаз, и этого чудака Ви. Его фокусы красивы, но слишком дешевы, чтобы подкупить такую как она. Его кукольное лицо прячет слишком много секретов, которые девушка рано или поздно узнает; хоть он и был не тем, кто вызывает симпатию у брюнетки, но вся эта загадочность, спрятанная в открытой книге заставляла прочесть абсолютно все. От корки до корки.

\- Как тебе? – громко спрашивает Ви, но плеск воды все равно режет слова, и звуки искажаются. На серьезном лице нарисовалась самодовольная ухмылка, и в глазах снова что-то засияло.

\- О чем ты? – Матильда непонимающе изгибает густые брови, сверля юношу насквозь. Он летел выше нее, и тень заиграла на «стенах» воронки; шум и свет слились одну оргию, до нервозности напрягающую. Атмосфера будто дергает за нити ее сознания, а Ви является главным кукловодом этого спектакля.

\- Все это! – продолжает он, подтягивая девушку выше; один рывок, и вот Матильда смотрит прямо на Ви – довольного, по-детски трепещущего, но усердно прячущего эти чувства под занавесом хладнокровия. – Нравится?

\- Нет, - говорит, как отрезает, девушка и с прищуром смотрит вверх. Блестящий потолок оказался совсем рядом, и ощущение, что сейчас они разобьются об него, разрасталось в нутре; свет сиял все ярче, что являлось знаком грядущего ухода из этой дыры.

Время тянулось медленно; на лицах молодых людей застыло уныние, которое не удалось разбавить фокусом Ви. Не смотря на усиленное свечение над головой, гравитация будто сделала паузу, оставив их виснуть в непонятном водовороте, который тускнел с каждым новым метром все сильней и сильней. Журчание воды заполнило просторную дыру пустоты, но все же ощущение напряженности оставалось, как и прежде; никто из них не хотел говорить, занимаясь каждый своим – брюнет читал книгу, не замечая ничего вокруг, а Матильда досконально рассматривала его. Вроде бы, все совершенно тоже, но что-то новое открывалось для глаз , стоило только присмотреться; поднимая глаза, девушка ловит чуткий взгляд, и волна раздражения снова приливает к груди. Мгновение, и он взирает голову вверх, с прищуром, будто ища что-то, бегая по глади.

\- Мы почти выбрались, - констатирует он, захлопывая книжонку и смотря в пустоту; этот неуверенный или же отчаянный жест совсем бесил Мат. Скрестив руки на груди, она неожиданно чувствует, как тело начало ускоренно подниматься; воздух стал тяжелее, воронка из рыб сузилась, а шум в ушах усилился. Они почти на месте.

Вспышка, тишина; все резко потемнело, ориентация пропала. Создалось ощущение, что ее оглушили световой гранатой и начали душить. Выпав из реальности на пару секунд, мозг начал анализировать все снова – сначала слух, потом осязание, нюх… в последний момент в легких появляется воздух и виднеется окружающая обстановка, которая была, хоть и весьма ожидаема, но впечатляющая. И не в лучшую сторону. Очнувшись, Матильда замечает рядом с собой Ви, нелепо барахтающегося в холодном пруду. Ситуация не дошла сразу, но после увиденного злость затмевает голову пеленой и дива теряет контроль. Ударив рукой по поверхности воды, она подплывает к брюнету, прожигая того взглядом. Хватая эмобоя за горло, Матильда гневно смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Что за пиздец ты устроил?! – кричит в лицо юноше, сильнее сжимая руку на татуированной коже. Недоумение и доля страха, прятавшееся под маской равнодушия, отразилось на бледном лике; он не мог и слова вымолвить, настолько внезапно на него накинулась бестия. – Искупаться захотел, придурок? Что за хуйня, Ви?! Что ты смотришь как облупленный, отвечай, фокусник ебаный! Заебал ты со своими выходками, сраный гот!

На последней фразе одна из ладоней поднимается над темными головами; в свете призрачной луны, она серебром отражалась на воде, что едва ли не бурлила от ярости Матильды и накаляющейся атмосферы. Со стремительной быстротой рука оказывается перед лицом Ви, готовая обжигающе запечалиться на его щеке, но останавливается резким, грубым движением. Неконтролируемая ярость тупеет на мгновение, когда предплечье обхватили костлявые, завешанные кольцами пальцы, сжимающие кожу до остроты. Брюнет едва может держаться, но все же он дает отпор, не смотря на то, что он захлебывается водой и едва волочит ногами; гот, как и предполагалось, немощный не только на вид, но в действии. Застряв почти в центре озера, они дерутся не на жизнь, а на смерть. Крики девушки долетают до одиноко пустынных гор, точно раскаты грома, разрезая холодный воздух, а громкие вздохи юноши растворялись в полнолунном тумане, теряясь в чаще хвойного леса. Кислорода становится словно меньше, - он, поглощенный напряжением, терял всякую значимость в дикой выходке Матильды.

Отчужденный взор Ви нисколько не смущает диву, даже наоборот, подливает в огонь ненависти бензину. Его хилая и жесткая рука не прекращает сжимать кожу, впиваясь ногтями глубже, но для нее это не больше, чем хватка ребенка. Слабого, маленького, беззащитного и провинившегося ребенка. Неожиданно в этих пустых глазах она разглядывает взрослую и действительно настоящую решимость, которая четко проявилась, в отличии от других взглядов Ви, что отличались равнодушной задумчивостью и некой наивностью. Кажется, только малахитовые очи и выбиваются из уже устоявшегося образа хилого паренька, не способного даже ответить нормально. Попытку врезать брюнетка откладывает лишь из-за этого.

\- Прекрати вести себя так глупо и безрассудно, - гот держится за руку девушки, стараясь не кануть под гладь ниже подбородка, говоря шепотом, с неприязнью. Впервые она видит Ви таким озлобленным, а ведь это лишь их вторая встреча…

В голове что-то щелкает от этой мысли, и искаженная в ярости гримаса становится непривычно спокойной. Руки ослабевают, в черепной коробке становится тихо и пусто… она с цепкой серьезностью смотрит Ви в лицо, слушая про себя пусть и резкие, но безобидные для каменного сердца дивы слова. Он отпускает ее руку и, чуть отдалившись от нее, сверкает темными зрачками в сторону диву; это обычное действие добавило костру ненависти Матильды большую силу и она, сжигая девушку изнутри, вынуждала действовать сгоряча. Со злостью шлепнув по водной глади, наемница запускает в Ви сотни темных капель, сверкающих серебром луны, словно жемчуг. Была бы у нее утопить это ходячее недоразумение, может, ей жилось бы легче, но вот ведь дьявол! Она понимает, что лишив его жизни, брюнетка не добьется ничего, кроме подавленной злости; в груди все так же будет гореть воздух, а ей останется довольствоваться дымом и копотью, скопившимися в глотке.

Девушка отплывает от гота к берегу, усиленно шевеля ногами и злобно бранясь. Пара минут, и она уже прощупывает дно под подошвами; ил поднимается из глубин, отчего кристальная, почти черная в свете ночи, вода мутнеет. Оказавшись на суше, Матильда облегченно вздыхает и бросает усталый взгляд на большой родник. К ее счастью или удивлению, парня там не было и в помине; если бы он утонул, он явно издал бы хоть какой-то звук или плеск, но гладь была гладка, как зеркало, а тишина, словно бальзам для души, успокаивала. Легкое недоумение закралось в голову девушки, но она смиренно молчала, будто в ожидании чего-то. Куртка тяжелым доспехом давила на тело, — ткань, и без того плотная, от влаги стала словно стальной, — и Матильда, скинув ее с крепких плеч, уселась на камень, глядя на звездное небо, отраженное в пруду.

Это место завораживало. Холодный воздух застывал при свете белой луны, от чего по коже проходили тысячи мурашек и тряслись зубы; острые пики деревьев и гор сливались в темноте, временами белея вдалеке. Простота природы смешивалась с томной весенней оттепелью, пронизывая своей загруженностью до костей. По крайней мере, так казалось, — мрачная ночь не навевала атмосферы уюта; так, просто место для короткой остановки перед дальней дорогой. Только вот куда идет Матильда? Она сама не знала ответа на этот вопрос. Свалившиеся на ее голову неприятности в виде таинственного немощного Ви и его фокусов не давали возможности нормально порассуждать над тем, как она вообще здесь оказалась. Она просто просыпается здесь, словно ее крадут неизвестные силы и оставляют здесь на душу Ви. Обстоятельства этих событий никак не связаны с ее жизнью, — у брюнетки создается ощущение, что этот лес и все с ним связывающее не реальны; иначе говоря, этот мирок — галлюцинация, которая настолько реалистична, что поверить в нее почти невозможно. Но железная логика девушки и пожизненная скептичность не позволяли иллюзиям морочить ее голову, поэтому отдавать отчет себе она может.

За спиной послышался шорох; тихий, моментный, растворившийся в гробовой тишине, словно шепот леса. Девушка резко повернулась к источнику звука. Среди стволов стоял Ви, как ни в чем не бывало: сухой, тихий и по холодному спокойный. Облокотившись на одно из деревьев, он глядел на нее чистым, пронзительным взглядом. Поверить в происходящее Матильда никак не могла; в голове не укладывался факт того, что парень стоит перед ней, да к тому же невредимый.

Глаза, обычно томно прикрытые веками, округлились, уставившись на гота. Все ее лицо выражало угрюмое непонимание и удивление, которое никому, кроме Ви, не доводилось видеть. Она смиренно сидела на валуне, даже не дернувшись, но желание вскочить и подлететь к готу, чтобы удостовериться в его реальности, пыталось двигать ею, как куклой. Заржавевшей куклой.

— Не знаю, что ты сделал, но единственное, что я могу сказать… — заявляет Матильда, удобнее устроившись на «седалище». Вести себя как идиотка она не собирается, особенно перед этим фокусником. Потупив взор на худом лице парня, она крутит в голове одну мысль, — Ты не человек, Ви. Смертные не способны быть сначала там, — девушка тычет большим пальцем себе за спину, указывая на воду, — а потом здесь, — рука смещается в сторону брюнета, — за такое короткое время.

Ви чуть отводит глаза, ухмыляясь. Эта усмешка совершенно не нравится наемнице — слишком уж много она скрывает.

—Ты плыла слишком дол…

— Хватит пиздеть, — грубо вставила на полуслове дива, нахмурившись. Этот детский лепет за свою короткую жизнь она наслушалась столько, что уже от одного сказанного в оправдание слова едва ли не выворачивало. Он хотел соврать, но только вот опыта во лжи у Матильды больше; в нынешней ситуации выставил себя идиотом, не приобретая в глазах девушки никакой ценности, — Я плыла достаточно быстро, чтобы очутиться на берегу быстрее тебя.

Ухмылка никак не слезала с лица парня. Матильде так и хотелось врезать этому чудаку, чтобы он уже перестал так кривляться. В голове кишело слишком много темных мыслей, поэтому связать дельные и преобразовать в действие у нее никак не получалось. Только отголоски чего-то до глубины души знакомого шептали в черепной коробке заманчивые дельца, но это нечто бесило не меньше Ви.

_«Что ты тут делаешь? Уходи от него»._

Оттолкнувшись от камня, девушка энергично встает на ноги, но тут же чувствует себя хуже прежнего. Вся мокрая, она тряслась от холода и не замечала этого до самого конца; ей нравился холод, она всегда была к нему терпима, но сейчас Матильда ощущает мерзкое чувство скованности из-за трясущихся рук и стучащих друг об друга зубов. Кожа, всегда бледная, покраснела и покрылась мурашками, а конечности сводило от холода. Тихо ругнувшись, девушка стоит столбом, обхватив предплечья руками и быстро растирая их. Взгляд мечется по земле, она не знает, как согреться, если все тело, не считая головы, продрогло от холода, таящегося в темноте небосвода. Ви подходит к девушке, сохраняя дистанцию. Зеленые глаза бегают по ее телу, блестящему и дрожащему; она поднимает голову, остро смотря на гота. Ее бесит тот факт, что сейчас она находится в жалком положении рядом с ним.

Неожиданно брюнет начинает развязывать свой плащ, распуская черные петли одну за другой. Его длинные пальцы делают это завораживающе, не смотря на некоторую неуклюжесть.

— Решил согреть меня? — с издевкой спрашивает Матильда, растирая ладони, — Меня не привлекают дрыщи, тормози.

Ви ничего не ответил. Скинув с сутулых плеч кожаную накидку, он протягивает ее диве, с ожиданием заглядывая в очи. Потупив взор на одежде в руке парня, наемница переводит глаза на парня; это действие она не расценивала как должное со стороны Ви, так же, как и согласие взять плащ с ее. Лицо девушки посерьезнело, но она все же взяла предложенное. Быстро, словно брезгливо, она вцепляется в вещь и забирает из руки парня. В какой-то момент их пальцы соприкасаются друг с другом и Матильда чувствует холод колец, надетых на костлявые фаланги. Она не придает этому значения, как и взгляду, что бросает парень в тату. Нехотя надевая на себя кожаное изделие, девушка непонимающе смотрит на Ви. Короткие рукава и тонкий материал совсем не спасают от мороза, что злило наемницу. Разводя руками, она демонстрирует причину своего недовольства: узковатый в плечах, плащ расширялся к низу и нелепо висел на девушке.

— Шмотки твои, — рычит Матильда, кривя губы, — бесполезны. Как это может меня согреть?

Гот напряженно вздыхает, пожимая плечами.

— Я хотел помочь даме в трудной ситуации, — монотонно оправдывается брюнет, сжимая трость в руке сильнее, — но, как я погляжу, мою помощь решили обесценить.

Девушка пропускает слова мимо ушей, потому что его детский лепет не несет никакого смысла. Метнув в парня стеклянный взор, она на миг замечает его торчащие ребра, избитые непонятными завивающимися тату. Его тело было таким хрупким и изящным, словно Ви — фарфоровая кукла, раскрашенная тусклыми красками. Может Матильда и сломала бы такое беззащитное тельце, но жалость брала вверх. Поднимая куртку с земли, дива выжимает из нее воду за пару движений. Противный звук сморщивания ткани и глухо падающей на траву воду завис в лесном молчании. Отряхнув одежду, она направляется к тропе, по которой они до этого с готом пришли себя, но ее окликает бархатный и чуть ли не шепчущий голос.

— Куда ты идешь? — спрашивает Ви, шагая к ней и постукивая серебряной тростью.

— Куда подальше, — с ярой отстраненностью отвечает Матильда, поворачиваясь к парню в пол оборота. Его малахитовые глаза горят знакомой печалью, смешанной с замешательством и одиночеством.

 _Когда-то у нее был такой же взгляд…._ Воспоминание о своем прошлом заставило серое сердце дрогнуть, но виду девушка не подала. Вместо этого она повернулась к нему спиной и зашагала дальше.

— Ты же потеряешься здесь! — не переставал убеждать Ви, ускоряясь.

— Желаешь провести экскурсию по этим дебрям? — издевается девушка, глядя на белое пятно в небе. Ей нравилось стебаться над такими как он: слабыми, неуверенными в себе и замкнутыми. Может, таким способом он поймет, что не ровня ей. Но стук трости не прекращался, а наоборот, усиливался. Чуть повернув голову, Матильда видит, что брюнет не отстает от нее. Его мышцы на тощем теле содрогались и расслаблялись, а грудь вздымалась быстро, словно он бежал забег, хотя на деле просто шел ускоренным шагом.

— Если ты не против, то да, — проговаривает через легкую одышку Ви, переходя на шаг.

Девушка молчит, так как понимает, что этот чудак не отвяжется. Уходя от зеркально чистого пруда, они идут навстречу луне, вдыхая промерзший воздух и запах сосен в привычном молчании.


End file.
